mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:75.22.54.137
WELCOME ABOARD! YOU ARE AT JESUELOVER1503's TALK PAGE! (I have the picture up because he is like my avatar) please leave a message....! (hehe) jsslvr1503 8D Sig: Bet What do you mean I have to make an new bet? 23:22, October 5, 2010 (UTC) if you want to re-enter then you have to make a new bet.....since you have won, you are taken out.....now to enter again you make a new bet...as if you are entering for your first time... 23:34, October 5, 2010 (UTC) So I can't enter the current one. 00:04, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Look, if you want to enter all you have to do is pay and put yourself on the list. 15:41, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I payed. 20:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I've got a groupie! lol i've got a groupie! : Thats Hilarious! Smileytaff 22:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) trade do ya have any banners of mantle i have 50 gauntlets for you for however many you have. if you don;t have any its ok. (talk)thire13 STORE 19:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) i have none.... 15:09, October 11, 2010 (UTC) RE:Question Someone clicked on my space probe mission module and I got the coordinates. 16:02, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Which badge will you get? 16:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) skull badge.......could you put that module out again? i want to click it.......want to work together? 00:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ok the real MODULE!!!......:( i got ambushed....... 00:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Yah!! Your getting the skull badge!! I would recomend you putting out the real module and having me click because the chance of the owner receiving it is higher. 00:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) well i mean you put it out since i don't have it, and if you win then you could send me the cordinates......could you please click my space fuel cell module?????? alot?? 22:16, October 13, 2010 (UTC) The coordinates aren't mailable. 22:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) well could you still put it out? i am most likely going to get it within 10 trys, the module take 10 probes, so if i got it with in 10 trys i would be saving some..... so could you click on my fuel cell module? and put out your REAL space probe mission? 15:35, October 14, 2010 (UTC) could you send me some probes? so i can click on yours and others modules to get the coordinates? 16:13, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis You are in. 05:07, October 12, 2010 (UTC) super funny.... so the guy above that i said was like a groupie, cjm3850, sent me (i think) HIS WHOLE INVENTORY!!!! ( i hope he isn't worshiping me......that would be so weird....) and then he deleted me as a friend... 16:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Bet game Can you click my performance mod 20 times and wait until I harvest? Then click again and we will continue the pattern please. 18:24, October 14, 2010 (UTC)Btw I am mjw65 in mln ok.....20done.... 19:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) how come you only bid 5 for the next round? that means the most you could get would be 25 clicks.... 22:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I will up my bid soon.I harvested. 14:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Account Why can't you make an account? 16:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ENDING I am ENDING MLN. If you are wondering why here: it is to big of a distraction for me in my life. 15:46, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Can I have your items? Thats too bad I will miss you! 15:50, October 20, 2010 (UTC) most of the items are in my aucton...and the rest are going to bobo590 or bobo9711 he is a personal friend. 17:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok Could I atleast have your pipes and gypsum? 17:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) i don't have any.... 19:13, October 20, 2010 (UTC) "rest are going to bobo590 or bobo9711 he is a personal friend." Oh, yeah. May I have your account too? 20:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) check your email my friend.....my "mln WILL" is in it. but no chaPnging the password. 22:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) MLN will? lol. 23:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) can I join into this "will"? 01:02, October 21, 2010 (UTC) No, CELTICS FAN! >:) lol. Sorry, but lawwy and I are close friends. 01:07, October 21, 2010 (UTC) understood. }}}}———> (arrow) into any laker. 01:19, October 21, 2010 (UTC) }}}}}}}}}}———————————— > (huge arrow) into ALL CELTICS! 01:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC)